


Leaving The Garden

by Skelligiri



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelligiri/pseuds/Skelligiri
Summary: Ineffables through history.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

First time leaving the garden is pretty daunting, but made much easier by a familiar face.


	2. First Snow




End file.
